worldofeosfandomcom-20200214-history
Leminster
Population 9200, mixed human and goblin. The city is defended by magical constructs and wards. Two factions war openly for control of the city, a senate of elected representatives and several powerful sorcerers . The Temple of White Light is a common destination for religious pilgrims. Rumors #An aristocrat named Siusa seeks a party to explore the Dusk Island. #A guarded noblewoman named Sale seeks a party to discover the fate of a company of explorers lost in the Desolation of Nabura . Moreover, the party encounters an old ally now working against them. #An elf named Brogo seeks a party to find and explore the ancient ruins of Caer Linore . However, his information is completely wrong. #A frantic elf named Minore seeks a party to expose a corrupt aristocrat who serves Senero the Wraith Lord. Moreover, the party encounters an old ally now working against them. #An elven lady named Sena seeks a party to investigate runes of ice which have appeared in the Diamond Sea. However, her information is completely wrong. #A guarded priest named Desaeusus seeks a party to discover who is assassinating his peers, and why. #A shady merchant named Wyny seeks a party to recover a valued family heirloom from the cultists of Huddatha . #A wealthy dwarf named Faste seeks a party to recover and destroy an evil artifact from the Secret Tunnels of Annihilation . However, the party soon finds itself facing a moral quandry. #A merchant named Sige seeks a party to expose a corrupt aristocrat who serves Selaro the Pontifex . However, his information is completely wrong. #An ex-adventurer named Burheue seeks a party to investigate runes of ice which have appeared in the Sea of Wrecks. Ruins #Kolbison's Deep: Most of this round keep is delved into the side of a large hill. It appears deserted, but is inhabited by orc thugs led by a boss named Gesela . #Edward Keep : This small tower has opalescent stone walls and a strong iron door. It appears deserted, but is inhabited by the ghost of a male human named Here . A small stable behind the tower has room for a few horses. #Barad Bari : This round tower has elegantly carved stone walls and defensive arcane wards. It appears deserted, but is inhabited by a lich named Hunia . The tower is brightly lit by magical candles and chandeliers. #Bowe Tower : This small keep has black stone walls with wooden hoarding. The lord of the keep is a tactless sorcerer named Bere , who secretly serves Bapha , an ancient God of Darkness. #Caer Aduis : This square tower has walls of living hardwood with a corbelled battlement. It appears deserted, but is inhabited by a wandering scop named Elenwer . The tower is brightly lit by magical candles and chandeliers. #Caer Caisa : This large keep sits at the center of a ring of ancient stone monoliths. It appears deserted, but is inhabited by a female vampire named Odalfris . #Dysley Stronghold : This small walled castle has crystalline walls and defensive earthworks, and a keep. It appears deserted, but is inhabited by a poor sawyer named Walter Tery and his family. #Peyhill Keep : This small tower sits at the top of a long hill. The lord of the tower is a thin warrior named Athyes Smere , and it is defended by a small company of mercenaries . A small collection of weapons hangs upon the walls. #Thrica Castle : This small keep has rough-hewn stone walls with defensive battlements. The lord of the keep is a young rogue named Thrica , who guards an ancient artifact. The keep is surrounded by the ruins of a curtain wall. #Kheli's Delve : This walled castle has battered stone walls with small towers, and a round keep. It appears deserted, but is inhabited by a dragon named Sinmala .